1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor device fabrication. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of fabricating vertical devices using a metal support layer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) are well-known semiconductor devices that convert electrical current into light. The color (wavelength) of the light that is emitted by an LED depends on the semiconductor material that is used to fabricate the LED. This is because the wavelength of the emitted light depends on the semiconductor material's band-gap, which represents the energy difference between the material's valence band and conduction band electrons.
Gallium-Nitride (GaN) has gained much attention from LED researchers. One reason for this is that GaN can be combined with indium to produce InGaN/GaN semiconductor layers that emit green, blue, and white light. This wavelength control ability enables an LED semiconductor designer to tailor material characteristics to achieve beneficial device characteristics. For example, GaN enables an LED semiconductor designer to produce blue LEDs, which are beneficial in optical recordings, and white LEDs, which can replace incandescent lamps.
Because of the foregoing and other advantageous, the market for GaN-based LEDs is rapidly growing. Accordingly, GaN-based opto-electronic device technology has rapidly evolved since their commercial introduction in 1994. Because the efficiency of GaN light emitting diodes has surpassed that of incandescent lighting, and is now comparable with that of fluorescent lighting, the market for GaN based LEDs is expected to continue its rapid growth.
Despite the rapid development of GaN device technology, GaN devices are too expensive for many applications. One reason for this is the high cost of manufacturing GaN-based devices, which in turn is related to the difficulties of growing GaN epitaxial layers and of subsequently dicing out completed GaN-based devices.
GaN-based devices are typically fabricated on sapphire substrates. This is because sapphire wafers are commercially available in dimensions that are suitable for mass-producing GaN-based devices, because sapphire supports relatively high-quality GaN epitaxial layer growths, and because of the extensive temperature handling capability of sapphire.
Typically, GaN-based devices are fabricated on 2″ diameter sapphire wafers that are either 330 or 430 microns thick. Such a diameter enables the fabrication of thousands of individual devices, while the thickness is sufficient to support device fabrication without excessive wafer warping. Furthermore, sapphire is chemically and thermally stable, has a high melting temperature that enables high temperature fabrication processes, has a high bonding energy (122.4 Kcal/mole), and a high dielectric constant. Chemically, sapphires are crystalline aluminum oxide, Al2O3.
Fabricating semiconductor devices on sapphire is typically performed by growing an n-GaN epitaxial layer on a sapphire substrate using metal oxide chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) or molecular beam epitaxy (MBE). Then, a plurality of individual devices, such as GaN LEDs, is fabricated on the epitaxial layer using normal semiconductor processing techniques. After the individual devices are fabricated they must be diced out (separated) of the sapphire substrate. However, since sapphires are extremely hard, are chemically resistant, and do not have natural cleave angles, sapphire substrates are difficult to dice. Indeed, dicing typically requires that the sapphire substrate be thinned to about 100 microns by mechanical grinding, lapping, and/or polishing. It should be noted that such mechanical steps are time consuming and expensive, and that such steps reduce device yields. Even after thinning sapphires remain difficult to dice. Thus, after thinning and polishing, the sapphire substrate is usually attached to a supporting tape. Then, a diamond saw or stylus forms scribe lines between the individual devices. Such scribing typically requires at least half an hour to process one substrate, adding even more to the manufacturing costs. Additionally, since the scribe lines have to be relatively wide to enable subsequent dicing the device yields are reduced, adding even more to manufacturing costs. After scribing, the sapphire substrates can be rolled using a rubber roller or struck with a knife-edge to produce stress cracks that can be used to dice out the individual semiconductor devices. Such mechanical handling reduces yields even more.
Of note, because sapphire is an insulator the LED device topologies that are available when using sapphire substrates (or other insulating substrates) are, in practice, limited to lateral and vertical topologies. In the lateral topology the metallic electrical contacts that are used to inject electrical current into the LED are both located on upper surfaces (or on the same side of the substrate). In the vertical topology one metallic contact is on an upper surface, the sapphire (insulating) substrate is removed, and the other contact is located on a lower surface.
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate a typical lateral GaN-based LED 20 that is fabricated on a sapphire substrate 22. Referring now specifically to FIG. 1A, an n-GaN buffer layer 24 is formed on the substrate 22. A relatively thick n-GaN layer 26 is formed on the buffer layer 24. An active layer 28 having multiple quantum wells of aluminum-indium-gallium-nitride (AlInGaN) or of InGaN/GaN is then formed on the n-type GaN layer 26. A p-GaN layer 30 is then formed on the active layer 26. A transparent conductive layer 32 is then formed on the p-GaN layer 30. The transparent conductive layer 32 may be made of any suitable material, such as Ru/Au, Ni/Au or indium-tin-oxide (ITO). A p-type electrode 34 is then formed on one side of the transparent conductive layer 32. Suitable p-type electrode materials include Ni/Au, Pd/Au, Pd/Ni and Pt. A pad 36 is then formed on the p-type electrode 34. Beneficially, the pad 36 is Au. The transparent conductive layer 32, the p-GaN layer 30, the active layer 28 and part of the n-GaN layer 26 are etched to form a step. Because of the difficulty of wet etching GaN, a dry etch is usual used. This etching requires additional lithography and stripping processes. Furthermore, plasma damage to the GaN step surface is often sustained during the dry-etch process. The LED 20 is completed by forming an n-electrode pad 38 (usually Au) and a pad 40 on the step.
FIG. 1B illustrates a top down view of the LED 20. As can be seen, lateral GaN-based LEDs have a significant draw back in that having both metal contacts (36 and 40) on the same side of the LED significantly reduces the surface area available for light emission. As shown in FIG. 1B the metal contacts 36 and 40 are physically close together. Furthermore, as previously mentioned the pads 36 are often Au. When external wire bonds are attached to the pads 36 and 40, the Au often spreads. Au spreading can bring the electrical contacts even closer together. Such closely spaced electrodes 34 are highly susceptible to ESD damage.
FIGS. 2A and 2B illustrate a vertical GaN-based LED 50 that was formed on a sapphire substrate that was subsequently removed. Referring now specifically to FIG. 2A, the LED 50 includes a GaN buffer layer 54 having an n-metal contact 56 on a bottom side, and a relatively thick n-GaN layer 58 on the other. The n-metal contact 56 is beneficially formed from a high reflectively layer that is overlaid by a high conductivity metal, including, for example, Au. An active layer 60 having multiple quantum wells is formed on the n-type GaN layer 58, and a p-GaN layer 62 is formed on the active layer 60. A transparent conductive layer 64 is then formed on the p-GaN layer 62, and a p-type electrode 66 is formed on the transparent conductive layer 64. A pad 68 is formed on the p-type electrode 66. The materials for the various layers are similar to those used in the lateral LED 20. The vertical GaN-based LED 50 as the advantage that etching a step is not required. However, to locate the n-metal contact 56 below the GaN buffer layer 54 the sapphire substrate (not shown) has to be removed. Such removal can be difficult, particularly if device yields are of concern. However, as discussed subsequently, sapphire substrate removal using laser lift off is known.
Referring now to FIG. 2B, vertical GaN-based LEDs have the advantage that only one metal contact (68) blocks light. Thus, to provide the same amount of light emission area, lateral GaN-based LEDs must have a larger surface area, which lowers device yields. Furthermore, the reflecting layer of the n-type contact 56 of vertical GaN-based LEDs reflect light that is otherwise absorbed in lateral GaN-based LEDs. Thus, to emit the same amount of light as a vertical GaN-based LED, a lateral GaN-based LED must have a significantly larger surface area. Because of these issues, a 2″ diameter sapphire wafer can produce about 35,000 vertical GaN-based LEDs, but only about 12,000 lateral GaN-based LEDs. Furthermore, the lateral topology is more vulnerable to static electricity, primarily because the two electrodes (36 and 40) are so close together. Additionally, as the lateral topology is fabricated on an insulating substrate, and as the vertical topology can be attached to a heat sink, the lateral topology has relatively poor thermal dissipation. Thus, in many respects the vertical topology is operationally superior to the lateral topology.
However, most GaN-based LEDs fabricated with a lateral topology. This is primarily because of the difficulties of removing the insulating substrate and of handling the GaN wafer structure without a supporting substrate. Despite these problems, removal of an insulation (growth) substrate and subsequent wafer bonding of the resulting GaN-based wafer on a Si substrate using Pd/In metal layers has been demonstrated for very small area wafers, approx. 1 cm by 1 cm. But, substrate removal and subsequent wafer bonding of large area wafers remains very difficult due to inhomogeneous bonding between the GaN wafer and the 2nd (substitutional) substrate. This is mainly due to wafer bowing during and after laser lift off.
Thus, it is apparent that a new method of fabricating vertical topology devices would be beneficial. In particular, a method that provides for mechanical stability of semiconductor wafer layers, that enables vertical topology electrical contact formation, and that improves heat dissipation would be highly useful, particularly with devices subject to high electrical currents, such as laser diodes or high-power LEDs. Beneficially, such a method would enable forming multiple semiconductor layers on an insulating substrate, the adding of a top support metal layer that provides for top electrical contacts and for structural stability, and the removal of the insulating substrate. Of particular benefit would be a new method of forming partially fabricated semiconductor devices on a sapphire (or other insulating) substrate, the adding of a top support metal layer over the partially fabricated semiconductor layers, the removal of the sapphire (or other insulating) substrate, the formation of bottom electrical contacts, and the dicing of the top support metal layer to yield a plurality of devices. Specifically advantageous would be fabrication process that produces vertical topology GaN-based LEDs.